Lilypads and Toads
by Team Kaka-Sensei
Summary: Team 7 gets blazed. One-shot.


A/N: Random. Not sure where this idea came from, but here ya go!

WARNING: This one-shot does contain the use of illegal substances and describes smoking. If you don't approve of this or don't like it, then don't read it.

Pairings: Team 7 love. NaruSasuSaku, not a love triangle.

Rating: M for language and consumption of illegal substances.

Disclaimer: Written purely for fanfiction. In no way associated with Masashi Kishimoto. I do not own Naruto.

* * *

_Lilypads and Toads_

* * *

When Sakura took her first hit, she knew this trip was going to be a doozy.

Coughs racked her frame as the heated smoke burned the back of her throat and polluted her lungs. Tears clouded her vision and Sakura rapidly blinked her eyes, trying to regain her bearings. Who knew how much longer she would have a firm grasp of them.

Boisterous laughter joined the sweet smoke spiraling through the air. "Oh, shit, Sakura-chan! That was a _huge _hit!" Naruto attempted to pat the girl on her back. With the copious amounts of chemicals already running through his system, his coordination was faulty, and his hand pelted Sakura repeatedly, serving to only worsen her coughing. "You're going to be so _baked!"_

Another hand swatted Naruto's away. "Dobe, you're hurting her." For a brief moment Naruto scowled. Something in Sasuke's matching face of disapproval must have been humorous to the Jinchuriki, because less than a second later his glare dissolved into uncontrollable giggles.

The Uchiha _tch_ed and rolled his eyes. "You act like such a lightweight, dobe." He chastised as he reached over Sakura to grasp the bong, pulling it to the edge of the table nearest him.

Naruto fell back on the couch, his long and lanky build somehow managing to occupy much of the chair, giggles still bubbling forth from his grinning lips. "Fuck you, Sasuke, you know I took a couple hits before Sakura-chan arrived." More chuckles interrupted him. "I bet I've smoked more than you have!"

An unimpressed snort was the brunette's reply. He stuffed more of the green substance in the stem, then held his hand out to Sakura in a silent request to pass the lighter. Her arm tingled, feeling simultaneously light and heavy, as it lifted. Sasuke's eyes brightened with mirth as he watched the effects of the drug start to shown in her behavior. Sakura meant for her face to pucker in annoyance, but as she watched Sasuke's pale lips settle over the rim of the mouthpiece, so gracefully, like a chaste kiss, she felt her mouth fall open slightly, tongue wetting her lips.

She absently heard the click of the lighter as a flame ignited, burning the grass. Sasuke's bare chest rose as he sucked in a deep breath, smoke rising through tube, water bubbling like Naruto's nonsensical chuckles. The young man's eyes fluttered closed as he let the smoke diffuse into his body for a second, then two. He finally puckered his lips just so, and Sakura gazed, mesmerized, as smoke emerged from his mouth in perfect rings.

Sakura felt like she just watched porn.

The kunoichi was not a big smoker. Her teammates toked more frequently than herself, only on rare occasions when they had a few days break before the next grueling mission. Sakura would have joined in more often, but as a medic-nin, she couldn't afford to have the drug lingering in her chakra system. She was not sure what affect second-hand cannabis in chakra would have on patients, but it was not an experiment that Sakura wanted to undertake. Still, she had joined in on their festivities a few times before.

The first time she had walked in on her boys smoking had been shocking, to say the least. Drugs were not common among ninjas, especially in Konoha. The substance was not illegal, as it was in Kumo. Apparently the First and Second Hokages had understood that when a shinobi wanted a release, they would find it, regardless of the law. The practice was frowned upon, but so was drinking, and that certainly didn't deter even the current Hokage, the First's own granddaughter.

Really, Sakura should have realized it sooner. The few weeks leading up to her discovery had been rife with signs. Naruto's bloodshot eyes, which she had chalked up to exhaustion. Sasuke's fierce protection of his tomato stash - rather, fiercer than normal, and why his supply was constantly running low. The closed door on Naruto's room, which was typically open and welcome, like the boy himself. Shikamaru's sudden presence in Team 7's apartment, the known stoner of the Rookie 9. Really, Sakura should have detected something from these strange happenings. Even as she sniffed that fateful evening before she opened Naruto's door, weed was the last thing on her mind.

At the sound of her entrance, her two boys had turned quickly, yet much slower than their typical reflexes allowed. They hadn't even noticed her arrival to the apartment. Smoke hung like curtains in the room. The blinds were drawn shut on the window. Dim lighting from a ridiculous frog-shaped nightlight shined images of lilypads and toads on the ceiling and walls, casting a relaxed atmosphere. Naruto and Sasuke were sitting on beat up beanbags they had salvaged from a home sale when they first moved in at the foot of the bed. And there, standing majestically between them on the floor, was a garish orange bong, a bag of weed resting at its base.

Sakura had stood there blinking, partly from utter surprise, but mostly to ward the sweet smoke from her green eyes. Naruto was sitting upright, looking ready to bolt at the first indication of a chakra-laden fist with his name on it come sailing his way. His hooded, bloodshot eyes were widened as far as they could go in his intoxicated state. Even from her position at the doorway, Sakura had been able to tell that his pupils were dilated beyond belief, leaving almost no blue iris. Sasuke, true to his Uchiha name, met her stare with a challenging one of his own, eyebrow elegantly arched. He made her feel as if _he _were the one catching her in an incriminating position. The only thing that gave him away was an uncharacteristic twitch in his hands, fingers constantly tapping out a chaotic rhythm, and a pile of devoured tomato remains.

Like always, Naruto broke the silence with laughter. "Y-you should see your face right now, Sakura-chan! You're like, 'What the fuck,' hahaha!" His ramblings turned unintelligible. Sakura looked to Sasuke for some sort of guidance. He gestured with his chin to the vacant spot between him and Naruto on the floor. "Are you going to join us or what?"

The third member of Team 7 took her rightful place beside her teammates, and hadn't looked back since.

"Show off," came Naruto's lazy voice, low and heavy as the smoke, abruptly bringing Sakura out of her memory. He was still sprawled on the couch to her left, chiseled arms draped on the arm and back of the sofa, legs stretching out under the coffee table. His blue eyes, darkened with his high, were focused on the their other teammate blowing smoke rings. Naruto sported a devilish grin no matter what the circumstance, sober or not, but something in the drug always made it somehow more feral, wild, and crazy attractive. The kunoichi's tongue wet her lips once more, yet this time the muscle felt fuzzy like cotton, and she drooled on her chin.

She wiped the saliva from her face. The simple movement made the room spin. Sakura focused on her hands, palms open and faced up, to anchor herself. Her fingers wiggled, almost dancing, in a strange out-of-body way, because she sure as hell wasn't telling her appendages to move. Was she?

Sakura giggled.

Sasuke pushed the bong back in front of her, reaching for another tomato from his stack on the arm of the sofa next to him. He never shared his tomatoes during their trips, even when the munchies kicked in hard for his fellow baked-out-of-their-minds teammates. The sound of Sasuke's teeth puncturing the soft red skin of the fruit sounded excruciatingly loud in Sakura's ears; the ripping of the skin, the juices rolling, the crunch of his chewing. The room tilted again and this time the girl _swore_ she hadn't moved, not even her head, and she brushed the bong in Naruto's direction.

She would not being needed another hit.

Naruto laughed, his rumbling akin to an earthquake, shaking the whole couch, the whole room, maybe even the apartment. At least it felt that way to Sakura. Her hands lashed out and gripped the arms of both boys for support. Her heart raced under her skin, up her left arm, through her stomach, and down the right. The carpet underneath her bare feet morphed into clouds.

"Hehehe, ne, Sasuke, Sakura is starting to trip! Hehehehe," Naruto playfully poked her side with his free hand, his occupied one moving to grip her hand in an oddly gentle embrace.

The Uchiha leaned back, mimicking the blond's position, his left arm joining Naruto's on the back of the sofa. Sakura felt the warmth radiating from their arms on the nape of her neck. She could see the translucent wisps of heat sprouting from their skin, a contrast of tan and ivory, reaching out to tickle her exposed skin. Like, she could actually see it. From behind her head. Right. She shivered.

"You need to relax, Sakura," Sasuke murmured.

It was like he had cast a genjutsu on her. Immediately the muscles in her body unclenched, and Sakura sighed, slowly melting into the arms of her boys. She just needed to relax. She was safe. Her boys would always keep her safe. They had all discovered the hard way that while Naruto was the Everything Is Funny high, and Sasuke got constant munchies, Sakura was the Paranoid high. If left unchecked, she would bolt from the apartment, fearing for her life, or operate under the assumption there was some threat attacking the village.

It wasn't fun.

Sasuke and Naruto were able to calm her down, make her trip enjoyable, relaxing. As she settled into a more comfortable position between the two men, capturing Sasuke's hand to hold, the boys scooted closer. They all stretched out, legs intertwining in a jumbled mess, bodies touching from shoulder to toe, so that they were all connected, so that they could all feel each other.

They needed that reassurance now, because none of them knew how long it would last.

Silence washed over them as all three stared at the stupid luminescent green shapes of lilypads and toads dancing on the walls. They found them immensely amusing the first time they all got high together, and had since moved Naruto's nightlight into the living room so they could be more comfortable and enjoy it whenever they fired up the bong. Eventually, they began to turn it on every night, even when they weren't smoking. There was something soothing and reassuring about having the green shapes light up the room. It made their apartment feel more like home.

Naruto giggled, the vibrations passing through their bodies. "Look! Doesn't that one look like Ero-sennin?" He pointed to a frog. They all appeared identical in Sakura's opinion. Still, she nodded, humming in agreement. "And that one next to it! It's Tsunade-baachan! Hehehehe, she's probably gonna give Ero-sennin another pounding, ne?"

Sakura tried to see the image Naruto was describing, but as she squinted her eyes the green figures blurred together, convulsing like a lightning strike from Sasuke's Kirin attack. Suddenly the clouds under Sakura's feet came alive and were charged with electricity. She reminded herself that Sasuke was right next to her, and he wouldn't let it hurt her or Naruto.

Sasuke was chewing thoughtfully on yet another tomato, the sweet smell of its juices mixing pleasantly with the smoke still lingering in the air. Both Naruto and Sakura turned to watch his jaw work on the food, profile highlighted nicely by the green glow. When the felt the weight of their gazes he turned to them, that damn eyebrow arched questioningly again. Sakura wished she could do that. She tried, but her eyebrows felt like they had turned into caterpillars on her forehead and moved of their own volition.

They must have been doing a funny dance, because Sasuke smirked, causing a bit of red dribble to fall on the corner of his lips. Sakura felt her whole being focus on that drop of tomato juice, wanting desperately to wipe it off. With her cotton tongue. Naruto beat her to the punch, reaching out to wipe it off gingerly, just as mesmerized as she was.

Sasuke made no move to stop the other man's ministrations. He wasn't even fazed, his smirk only widening slightly. "You two always get horny when high."

The comment sent Naruto spiraling into giggles, index finger being wiped clean of the tomato juice by his tongue. That, combined with Sasuke's annoying ability to make anything sexually attractive, sent more tingles through Sakura. She shifted uncomfortably between her two frustratingly beautiful, very male and very powerful teammates.

Damn hormones. Damn weed making her horny.

The rest of the night passed by in swirl of green lilypads and toads, with much laughter, tomatoes, and a little more weed smoked by Naruto and Sasuke. Sakura tried to take in every moment, despite knowing her memory in the morning would be as hazy as the smoke rising from the bubbles in the bong. These nights, where all three were home and safe and _happy_ were rare indeed. They were some of the strongest, if not the strongest, shinobi in the village. They had commitments, and Team 7 was constantly in high demand. None of them would ever turn down a mission, no matter how dangerous. It was nights like these where they could forget about how fragile and short life was in their occupation. Worry and stress left them with each exhale of smoke. Every inhale and bubble of the bong brought them closer.

It might not have been the most conventional method of team bonding, but they were not a conventional shinobi team. Their past was bloody and complicated, the bonds shared between them unconditional and unbreakable.

As her lids grew heavy with sleep, not just the substance, Sakura rested her head in the crook of Naruto's shoulder. He purred in contentment. Sasuke shifted in his sleep, falling forward to rest in Sakura's lap. _Yes, _Sakura thought, her consciousness quickly succumbing to slumber, _this is how it's supposed to be. All of us together._

They woke with smiles on their faces.


End file.
